Talk:Chi Blast
Im pretty sure that the damage done by Chi Blast is VERY dependent on Attack, and not all that dependent on how many times you use boost. I believe why Chi Blast does so much damage after all those boosts with the AF hands is because of how inflated the attack is (since most MNK say a boost with those on is approx 40 attack up)~Andres I'm 100% sure that Attack has nothing to do with Chi Blast damage whatsoever. I've Chi Blasted with a hand-to-hand weapon equipped (with capped skill at 227) and then used a Water Staff with a staff skill of 32 and I did more damage with the Staff. Berserk does nothing to Chi Blast damage. Equipping more attack gear does nothing. Only MND and number of times you boost. -Shinwei I would say that the formula just added is far from "well accepted". Chi with temple gloves + 12 boosts peaks at 10 x mnd, whereas the formula would predict it to do 12*1.1+1 = 14.2 x mnd. --Aurikasura 20:25, 14 May 2006 (PDT) Just because the formula allows for the capability to do more than 10x dmg, doesnt mean it will do that much. People have broken the 10x cap. I've never seen a different formula, or any other attempts to determine the correct one... Have you? -- Binarycow ---- I've never seen screenshot evidence of someone breaking the 10x dmg cap. Personally I've hit this cap dozens, maybe even hundreds of times, and never gone over. --Aurikasura 13:51, 15 May 2006 (PDT) Stunning I don't know if anyone else has noticed, but Chi Blast seems to cause like a mini-stun effect on the Aht Urghan Spiders, the yellow ones. Does this happen with any other enemy types? I'm pretty sure Penance adds a stun effect.--Vael of Phoenix 03:56, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Penance does not grant a Stun effect. Aht Urhgan Attercops are scripted to be stunned by critical hits and job abilities, much like how Chigoe are instantly killed by Chi Blast. Max possible MND Gear: the max number you can get (full time) is +86. With proper conditions you can reach +94 (+3 on Besieged, +5 with obi enchantment). - Kirin's Pole (+10) - Raptor Leather Strap +1 (+2) - Mercenary's Dart (+3 on Besieged only) - Temple Crown +1 (+8) - Faith Torque / Promise Badge (+5) - Celestial Earring (+3)x2 Good luck finding these; next options are Comunion Earring / Star Earring (+2)x2 - Kirin's Osode (+10) - Devotee's Mitts (+6) In case you swap from Temple Gloves just before the Blast. - Communion Ring / Aqua ring / Celestial Ring / Psi ring (+5)x2 - Melee Cape (+5) - Ksi Sash (+5) / Deductive Brocade Obi (+10 1min enchantment, 10min recast) - Temple Hose +1 (+4) - Susaku's Sune-ate (+15) Race: This is the MND per Race on MNK w/o subjob Elvaan = 65, Hume = 56, Galka = 56, Tarutaru = 53, Mithra = 53 Subjob: /WHM (+11), /BLU (+10 with proper equipped spells), /RDM /PLD /SMN (+9) Food: Goblin Mushpot (+10) Other Merits: (+5) BRD songs: Logical Etude (+15), Spirited Etude (+9) (+17, +11 respectively with Rose Harp+1 / Mythic Hrp+1 / Gjallahorn) Mind potion: boosts MND 10%-50% MAX POSSIBLE MND On Besieged, with a max geared (enchanted) Elvaan MNK/WHM, on Goblin Mushpot, with full meritted MND, songs from a geared BRD and a lucky Mind Potion: (94+65+11+10+5+28)*1.5 = (213)*1.5 = 319.5 Possible 3195 damage every 3 minutes. On another note... I do not believe that the currently posted Chi-Blast formula is the correct one as I have never chi-blasted for more than MND*10. Zorax 22:56, 23 October 2008 (UTC) from Asura Just thought I should point out that as an Elvaan MNK75/WHM37 I have a base MND of 72, not 76 as this page would suggest. --Khaeron 21:11, 20 April 2009 (UTC) I'd also like to say that my Chi Blast has doen 1504 Damage to Falsespinner Bhudbrodd with exactly 124 MND and 12 Boosts. Whether you believe me or not is up to you, but I see no reason for me to lie about it. :D --Khaeron 21:52, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Ok, now I have more to add... >.>; The above 'max possible MND' calculation doesn't take Stromsurge into account (and uses a seemingly incorrect MND total for an Elvaan MNK/WHM). So: Elvaan = 72, Gear/enchantments = 94, spells/songs/food = 45, Merits = 5, MND Potion = *1.5 (72+94+38+5)*1.5 = 324 Using the currently accepted damage formula (as the MND*10 cap is obviously incorrect) 324*13.2 = 4276.8 damage. --Khaeron 23:21, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ---- Anyone noticed less damage in Abyssea? I mean many NMs seem to take just a few damage, even with +MND from NPC i do like 300-500 damage with a fully boostet Blast, normally I do 800-1300 that way. --Tidu 21:06, October 9, 2010 (UTC)